Un pont entre deux mondes (par Lycoris Snape)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, le monde Sorcier s'est reconstruit, les combattants sont respectés et admirés, mais une rencontre sera le grain de sable dans la vie d'Hermione. Peut-elle rêver à un autre avenir ?
1. Un nouvel horizon

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Hermione la best** nous a demandé un Hermione/Dudley!

**Lycoris Snape,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Quelques années après la guerre, le monde Sorcier s'est reconstruit, les combattants sont respectés et admirés, mais une rencontre sera le grain de sable dans la vie d'Hermione. Peut-elle rêver à un autre avenir ?

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous. Lorsque Hermionethebest a commandé une fic Hermione/Dudley, j'ai été assez surprise par cette idée. Elle nous disait que ce ship était trop rare, alors qu'elle l'aimait. Et finalement, en l'écrivant, j'ai réalisé le potentiel que ce couple pouvait avoir et à quel point Hermionethebest avait eu raison de passer cette commande. Ce texte sera divisé en deux parties, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Cette fanfic est un two-shots, le chapitre 2 conclura l'histoire et sera postée d'ici quelques semaines.

**Un pont entre deux mondes**

**Chapitre 1: Un nouvel horizon**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le monde sorcier avait considérablement changé. Les derniers mangemorts en liberté avaient été traqués sans relâche et la plupart d'entre eux étaient maintenant placés sous bonne garde à Azkaban. Les héros de guerre pansaient lentement leurs blessures et tentaient de retrouver une vie normale. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait définitivement été anéanti dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard par le Survivant en personne.

Malgré la proposition du Ministère, le Trio d'Or avait décidé de faire une huitième année à Poudlard afin de passer leurs ASPICs en bonne et due forme. Sans surprise, Hermione avait décroché les meilleures notes des promotions et même Harry et Ron s'en étaient sortis avec les honneurs. Suite à cela, ils avaient tous les deux été acceptés à l'Académie des aurors pour une formation de deux années, très intensives, mais qui leur avait permis de décrocher leur diplôme brillamment. Hermione, quant à elle, avait poursuivi une formation au sein même du ministère, lui permettant d'accéder au département de la justice magique. Avec son passé et ses capacités d'apprentissage, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ferait une carrière éclair au sein du ministère et qu'elle pouvait déjà avoir l'ambition d'atteindre les postes les plus prestigieux.

Malgré la séparation forcée due à la formation de Ron, Hermione et lui vivaient à présent ensemble, ayant emménagé dans un petit appartement de l'ouest londonien. Grâce à d'habiles aménagements magiques, ils pouvaient vivre très confortablement, malgré l'exiguïté des lieux. Au final, malgré leur adolescence très mouvementée, on pouvait dire qu'ils menaient une vie d'adulte plutôt sereine et confortable.

En ce début d'après-midi, Ginny et Hermione étaient parties faire quelques achats dans le Londres moldu. Ginny étant devenu une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse sans déclencher un attroupement. Si l'un des membres du Trio d'Or l'accompagnait, les choses devenaient alors totalement ingérables. Hermione et elle avait donc décidé qu'il serait plus discret de se rendre de l'autre côté de Londres pour pouvoir se promener tranquillement. Malgré ses très fréquents déplacements, Ginny faisait toujours en sorte de revenir au Square Grimmaurd où Harry et elle avaient décidé d'habiter en attendant de trouver une maison plus confortable et moins chargée de mauvais souvenirs.

Leur longue marche les ayant fatiguées, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un café pour se reposer un peu. Les quelques sacs posés autour d'elles, elles bavardaient gaiement en attendant l'arrivée de leur commande. Malgré tout, Hermione, qui connaissait Ginny depuis des années, sentait que quelque chose sonnait faux dans son rire. Elle voulait la pousser à se confier et voyant qu'elle n'allait pas aborder le sujet elle-même, elle décida de l'aider un peu :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir aujourd'hui ? Je suis ravie de faire les boutiques avec toi, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas posée ainsi.

\- Tu trouves ? J'en avais juste envie. C'est tout.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse, mais que tu ne veux pas me le dire.

\- Non ! Enfin... Peut-être, oui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que... Quand vous êtes partis chasser les Horcruxes, Harry faisait-il des cauchemars ?

\- Oui, assez souvent. Mais c'était la guerre et Voldemort risquait de nous trouver à tout moment surtout à cause de leur lien. Et puis, c'était la guerre, moi-même, j'en faisais parfois.

\- Et ils concernaient toujours Voldemort ?

\- Je suppose, oui. Il ne m'en parlait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

\- Tu t'es déjà demandée pourquoi je revenais toujours dormir à la maison ? Même après les matchs qui se finissaient tard ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je me suis dit que tu voulais retrouver Harry.

\- C'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'ai remarqué que lorsque je ne suis pas là, il fait de très nombreux cauchemars. Et assez violent, je crois. Avant, quand je dormais avec lui, ça le calmait, mais depuis quelques temps, c'est de moins en moins efficace. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me réveille et qu'il n'est pas là. Il va dans la cuisine ou le salon pour éviter de me déranger, mais ça m'inquiète.

\- Et ils concernent toujours Voldemort ?

\- Eh bien non, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression qu'il repense à ses années d'enfance, chez les Dursley. Je l'ai déjà entendu prononcer leur nom, ou se mettre à pleurer dans son sommeil. Il ne veut rien me dire, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas en ce moment.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un petit passage à vide. Ca va aller mieux dans quelques temps.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je lui en parlerai si tu veux. Peut-être qu'il se confiera plus à moi. Connaissant son esprit têtu et Gryffondor, il doit avoir peur de passer pour un faible ou un lâche à tes yeux.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Merci Hermione, tu es vraiment une amie. Termina-t-elle tristement.

En regardant son amie remuer distraitement son café, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Ginny était si visiblement inquiète qu'elle se promit d'en parler à Harry dès que possible pour trouver une solution.

Par chance, l'occasion se présenta moins d'une semaine plus tard. Alors qu'Hermione et Ron avaient invité Ginny et Harry à venir diner chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine pour préparer le dessert. Sachant qu'une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, elle entama rapidement et commença à lui poser des questions de plus en plus précises. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Harry lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Il y a environ un mois, j'ai fait une intervention dans une famille qui nous avait été signalée. Les parents prodiguaient une éducation très _Sang-pur_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il y avait deux enfants et ils portaient tous les deux des traces de coups caractéristiques. Ça m'a replongé quelques années en arrière et j'ai du mal à dépasser ça. Mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Et pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Ginny ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi !

\- Je ne voulais pas passer pour un pleurnicheur. J'ai eu une enfance assez dure, elle le sait, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'en connaitre les détails.

En entendant ces mots, Hermione leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Elle le connaissait malheureusement trop bien et pouvait presque toujours deviner ses réactions.

\- Si ça a un impact sur ton travail et sur ton couple, si c'est important.

En voyant son air peu convaincu, Hermione comprit qu'Harry, comme à son habitude, n'allait pas suivre ses conseils et qu'il tenterait de s'en sortir seul, sans l'aide de personne. Combien de fois cette façon d'agir avait-elle été la cause de prises de risques insensées durant leurs années à Poudlard ? Mais une fois adulte, Harry devrait apprendre de ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien décidée à ne pas le laisser agir à sa guise, Hermione décida de l'aider malgré lui. Elle allait trouver un moyen d'exorciser ses anciens démons, qu'il le veuille ou pas !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour mettre en place un plan d'action complet. Elle n'avait en rien perdu ses capacités d'organisation et tout était prêt pour organiser la "Réconciliation d'Harry avec son passé", comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler. Apres avoir longuement délibéré, elle avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Ron, qui allait sûrement tenter de la dissuader. Elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre et Ron allait encore une fois mal le prendre. C'était plus simple ainsi et cela faisait gagner du temps à tout le monde.

La première étape était de faire en sorte qu'Harry puisse faire table rase du passé, si possible en pardonnant aux Dursley ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Ça allait être long et difficile, mais Hermione était certaine qu'en y allant progressivement, tout était possible. Harry avait peu parlé de son enfance à Privet Drive, mais il lui semblait que c'était grâce a Dudley qu'il serait peut être possible d'améliorer les choses. Son oncle avait été trop violent avec lui, et il n'était pas certain que l'attitude de sa tante vis à vis de Lily lui permettrait de lui pardonner.

Elle envoya donc une lettre à Dudley par la poste moldue après avoir fait quelques recherches. Heureusement qu'elle s'était maintenue au courant de l'évolution de la technologie moldue et avait donc pu le retrouver sur internet en seulement quelques minutes. Elle attendait maintenant sa réponse, qui, si elle arrivait, serait sous la forme d'un mail. Elle s'était créé une adresse pour l'occasion, ce qui faciliterait grandement les échanges.

Elle avait chargé sa mère de surveiller régulièrement sa boite mail pour l'avertir d'une éventuelle réponse et celle-ci l'averti justement quelques jours plus tard de l'arrivée du message tant attendu.

_Objet : Harry Potter_

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir contacté. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que votre courrier m'a beaucoup intrigué. Les raisons qui vous ont poussées à m'écrire sont louables et je serai heureux de vous rencontrer pour en discuter plus longuement._

_Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous rencontrer la semaine prochaine à Londres. J'ai un déplacement professionnel prévu et il me sera possible de trouver un peu de temps pour vous voir. Une discussion de vive voix me parait plus adaptée pour aborder les sujets dont vous m'avez parlés._

_J'espère que vous aurez la possibilité de vous organiser dans un délai aussi court. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pourrons continuer à échanger par mail._

_Bien à vous_

_Dudley Dursley, Directeur de production, Grunnings SA_

Hermione était folle de joie. Elle qui s'était imaginée devoir batailler pendant des jours avant de parvenir à le faire réagir, n'avait même pas espéré le rencontrer un jour. Elle lui répondit donc immédiatement qu'elle était d'accord et lui indiqua les coordonnées d'un lieu de rendez-vous. C'était un café où elle avait ses habitudes, classe sans être guindé et suffisamment anonyme pour y faire une rencontre discrète. Il paraissait être dans de bonnes dispositions mais il valait mieux être prudent. Le tableau qu'en avait dressé Harry justifiait largement une certaine méfiance.

Le jour dit, elle quitta le ministère discrètement et transplana jusqu'à une petite ruelle calme aux abords du lieu de rendez-vous. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pas trop de monde et il lui fut aisé de reconnaître celui qui avait tant traumatisé son meilleur ami. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le salua. S'il fut surpris de son arrivée furtive, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe.

Il l'invita à prendre place, un café serré déjà posé devant lui. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités afin de se jauger mutuellement :

\- J'ai vu à la signature de votre mail que vous aviez un poste important à la Grunnings, c'est impressionnant, surtout à votre âge.

\- C'est le fruit de beaucoup de travail et d'un peu de chance aussi. Je suis entré il y a quelques années dans cette entreprise et j'ai eu des opportunités d'évolution. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ? J'admets que j'ai fait quelques recherches mais que je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant.

\- Je suis sorcière, comme Harry et je travaille au ministère de la Magie, au département de la justice magique. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien trouvé.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à faire connaissance, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Dudley ressemblait à ce qu'Harry avait dit de lui, mais il n'était pas uniquement cela. Il avait grandi, mûri et semblait vouloir laisser derrière lui ses frasques d'adolescent. Ces cheveux coupés en brosse étaient soignés, il portait un costume gris, classique mais de bonne facture et son attitude générale était polie et courtoise. Bien qu'il fusse encore massif, il n'était plus obèse comme lorsqu'il était enfant, il s'était repris en main et faisait visiblement du sport pour éviter de devenir comme son père. Bien loin donc de l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui.

Tout en discutant de sujets divers, ils prenaient bien garde, l'un comme l'autre, d'éviter les sujets sensibles comme Harry ou la guerre à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux pris part, bien qu'à des degrés divers.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione entra finalement dans le vif du sujet :

\- Vous savez certainement pourquoi je vous ai contacté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, votre lettre indiquait que vous vouliez me parler d'Harry. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

\- Il s'agit en fait précisément de cela. Vous n'avez plus de contacts avec lui et je pense qu'il serait nécessaire pour lui de vous revoir. Discuter de certaines choses qui ont eu lieu pendant votre enfance commune et qu'il n'a peut-être pas totalement surmontées.

\- Vous savez Miss, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait à cette époque-là. J'étais un enfant arrogant et violent, qui harcelait son cousin avec la bénédiction de ses parents. Je ne le nie pas, et j'en ai honte, croyez moi. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour changer et je ne crois pas que remuer le passé aidera Harry à aller mieux. Cela ne l'aidera pas et ce sera pour moi un retour en arrière, aucun de nous n'aura à gagner quoique ce soit.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Vous devriez y réfléchir, Harry ne parle jamais de cette époque mais il y pense, je le sais.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées tout en remuant son café. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il avait pris une décision lourde de conséquences.

\- Que savez-vous de la guerre, Miss? Enfin, de la façon dont les personnes normales l'ont vécue.

\- Vous voulez parler des personnes qui ne sont pas sorciers ?

-Non. Ceux qui savaient ce qui se passait mais qui ne pouvaient rien faire. Ceux qui étaient en danger mais qui n'avaient rien pour se défendre et qui n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Mes parents sont moldus, mais ils ne sont pas restés en Angleterre pendant cette période, alors je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Je vais vous le raconter alors. Mes parents ont recueilli Harry lorsqu'il était bébé, ils ne l'ont pas traité comme leur propre enfant, loin de là, mais ils l'ont hébergé, nourri et éduqué. Il n'a pas vécu une enfance heureuse et j'y ai largement contribué, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Cependant, lorsque votre guerre a commencé, nous nous sommes retrouvés en danger. Nous étions des cibles prioritaires pour ceux qui en voulaient à Harry. Tout cela nous est tombé dessus sans que nous ne demandions rien à personne.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous l'ignoriez, mais je veux remettre quelques éléments en perspective. Nous étions trainés de cachettes en cachettes, personne ne prenait le temps de nous expliquer ce qu'il nous arrivait. C'était un chaos innommable et nous avons du tout quitté du jour au lendemain. Les personnes chargées de notre protection, l'Ordre du Phénix c'est cela ? Nous traitaient comme des idiots, incapables de faire la moindre chose sous prétexte que nous n'étions pas sorciers. Nous étions des boulets pour eux, et ils nous le faisaient bien ressentir. Et tout cela car mes parents avaient accepté de recueillir Harry, des années plus tôt. Vous comprendrez donc sûrement pourquoi je ne tiens pas vraiment à reprendre contact avec votre monde.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais c'était la guerre et dans cette situation d'urgence, il n'était pas toujours possible de prendre des pincettes.

\- Vous les défendez Miss, et c'est bien normal. Imaginez maintenant si Harry était là, pensez-vous que nous parviendrions à garder les choses calmes ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nier, Hermione s'interrompit. Dudley avait raison, Harry était trop fougueux et têtu pour accepter de discuter calmement avec lui, l'échange risquait de virer à la catastrophe si elle les mettait en présence l'un de l'autre. Après l'avoir laissée réfléchir quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Dudley reprit :

\- Et maintenant ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je vis ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous, Harry, les autres combattants, vous êtes célébrés pour ce que vous avez fait. Tout le monde vous connait et vous admire. Mais les gens comme moi, ceux qui ont essuyé les conséquences de cette guerre, personne ne pense à nous. Nous devons retourner dans notre vie et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pensez-vous que ce soit facile ? Que ce soit juste ?

\- Je n'y avais jamais songé...

\- Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je vous en parle. Lorsque tout s'est arrêté, j'avais tout laissé derrière moi, j'avais interrompu ma formation et j'avais érré pendant presque une année complète, sans même savoir où j'étais. Puis on m'a ramené à Privet Drive et on nous a oubliés. Je ne vous cache pas que ça a été très difficile pour nous.

\- Et comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?

\- Par le travail, le soutien de ma famille... Aujourd'hui, je regarde le chemin parcouru et je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli. Cette épreuve a révélé une force que j'ignorais en moi. Je suis plus persévérant que je ne le pensais. Je peux accomplir des choses par moi-même sans avoir à rabaisser les autres, comme je le faisais avant. Avec Harry par exemple.

\- Vous avez réussi à ressortir quelque chose de positif de cette période,

\- Ce n'est pas grâce au soutien du monde sorcier, vous pouvez me croire. Je ne fais pas votre procès, Miss. Mais que vous veniez me demander de l'aide me parait quelque peu... inapproprié.

\- Vous avez raison, c'était maladroit de ma part de vous demander de l'aide, je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous ne saviez pas.

\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? Finit-elle par demander doucement.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Ah moins que... vous n'acceptiez un diner en ma compagnie ?

\- Oh ! Je... Je suis désolée, je suis déjà fiancée. Je ne pense pas qu'il voit d'un très bon œil que je dîne avec un autre homme. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Cet homme a de la chance alors. En plus d'être belle et intelligente, vous lui êtes loyale, c'est admirable. Oubliez ma proposition alors, je vois que je vous ai mise mal à l'aise.

En effet, Hermione avait brusquement rougi et avait du mal à retrouver son calme. Sans être particulièrement séduisant, Dudley dégageait un certain charisme, peut-être le fruit de ses années difficiles, mais qui lui donnait une présence indéniable. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas été la cible des attentions d'un homme. Tout le monde sorcier savait qu'elle vivait avec Ron et qu'elle n'était plus un cœur à prendre. C'était flatteur de sentir séduisante aux yeux d'un homme.

Ils continuèrent leurs conversations pendant quelques minutes, mais une sonnerie sur le téléphone de Dudley les obligea à couper court. C'était manifestement un appel professionnel auquel il devait impérativement répondre. Hermione en profita pour vérifier l'heure discrètement et réalisa que le temps s'était écoulé bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé. Elle aurait dû être de retour au ministère plus d'un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Faisant signe à Dudley, elle prit congé, paya sa consommation et quitta le café. Même si ses collègues s'étaient aperçus de son absence inattendue, personne ne lui fit de remarque. Tout le monde connaissait le sérieux de Miss Granger, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'imagina qu'elle avait quitté son lieu de travail pendant plus de deux heures. S'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, c'était qu'elle était ailleurs, dans les archives ou dans un autre département, se disaient-ils.

Cependant, cette rencontre continua de la tracasser pendant longtemps. Non seulement son entrevue n'avait pas donné les résultats escomptés car elle allait devoir trouver une autre solution pour Harry, mais les propos de Dudley lui avaient fait prendre conscience d'un problème plus grave encore. Les victimes de la guerre n'étaient pas toutes marquées dans leur chair. Certaines avaient vu leur vie basculer sans que personne ne s'en soucie réellement. Elle trouvait cela injuste, ils avaient tous été traumatisés, mais seuls certains des combattants semblaient avoir le droit de souffrir. Tout le monde les avait soutenus lors de l'année suivant la fin de la guerre, des attentions touchantes leur avaient permis de se sentir entourés, mais avait-elle pensé une seule seconde aux autres ? Aux victimes invisibles ? Non, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle qui s'était battue pour la liberté et la justice avait involontairement reproduit ces anciens schémas.

Cette idée ne cessait de la tourmenter et comme à son habitude, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Avec son poste au ministère et son statut d'ancienne combattante, elle devait avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses. Elle commença à écrire à différentes institutions pour attirer l'attention générale sur ce problème. Elle réalisa des interviews dans différents journaux pour que la population sorcière réalise elle aussi qu'il y avait une injustice flagrante. L'entretien avec Luna Lovegood pour le Chicaneur la laissait songeuse à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, un moment loufoque et suspendu dans le temps mais qui avait mené à l'article le plus profond et juste qu'elle avait lu. Elle se démenait comme à l'époque de la SALE, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait enfin l'audience qu'elle n'avait pas eu à l'époque.

Toute cette agitation lui faisait du bien, car elle ne pouvait pas rester au ministère à compulser des dossiers toute la journée. Aussi passionnant et utile que fut son emploi, elle voulait faire changer les choses et rendre le monde meilleur. C'était un vœu en apparence innocent mais qui lui demandait une quantité considérable d'énergie.

Elle continuait d'ailleurs à maintenir le contact avec Dudley. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais leurs conversations l'amusaient. Ils se parlaient de leurs vies, des événements qui jalonnaient leurs quotidiens, de leurs réussites ou de leurs échecs. Le ton de cette conversation était badin et Hermione découvrit un jeune homme curieux qui cherchait souvent à voir au-delà des apparences. Elle comprit au fil des mails qu'ils s'échangeaient qu'il avait souvent été victime de moqueries sur son apparence lorsqu'il était au collège et qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elles cessent. D'abord avec ses poings puis par sa réussite professionnelle.

Ils avaient peu de points communs car ils venaient de milieux extrêmement éloignés et vivaient dans deux mondes différents, mais ils découvrirent rapidement que leurs vies n'étaient finalement pas si éloignées. Ils avaient les mêmes préoccupations, les mêmes attentes et les mêmes rêves. C'était étonnant pour Hermione qui n'avait jamais eu de personne comme lui dans son entourage. Elle connaissait Harry et Ron depuis leur enfance à Poudlard mais elle ne pouvait pas aborder certains sujets avec eux. Ginny et Luna étaient des amies proches mais avec Dudley, c'était diffèrent. C'était une amitié adulte qui était en train de se construire, et elle aimait cela. Après sa première tentative dans le café, Dudley ne retenta plus rien pour la séduire, elle avait été claire et il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Il était de tradition dans la famille de Weasley de se rassembler le dimanche midi au Terrier pour le déjeuner. C'était pour les enfants Weasley l'occasion de se retrouver et de resserrer les liens entre eux. Hermione s'était naturellement intégrée dans cette habitude et faisait partie de la famille, au même titre qu'Harry. Seuls absents réguliers, Charlie car il vivait toujours en Roumanie et Fleur, que ces rassemblements ennuyaient.

Ce dimanche-là, Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés un peu en retard car la jeune femme avait quelques tâches à terminer avant d'aller au Terrier. Naturellement, Molly lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle était devenue encore plus protectrice avec ses enfants. Elle se mettait à imaginer le pire dès que l'un de ses enfants n'était pas là où il était censé être. Chacun avait réagi différemment après cette succession de traumatismes et les enfants lui passaient volontiers cette nouvelle habitude. La perte de Fred et tous les dangers auxquels sa famille avait été exposée l'avait rendue inquiète.

\- Ma chérie, commença Molly Weasley, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu travailles tout le temps, même le week-end, ce n'est pas bien.

\- Mais j'aime ce que je fais, et je veux bien le faire...

\- Il faut que tu penses à toi aussi. Dédier sa vie aux autres est une intention louable, mais ne gaspille pas ton énergie.

\- Justement, j'ai de nouvelles préoccupations et cela risque de me demander beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

\- Oh ! Ma chérie ! Tu es enceinte, c'est cela ? Oh, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout et ce n'est pas du tout prévu. Je veux créer une association qui aiderait les victimes de la guerre, mais du côté moldu. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'attendais un enfant ?

\- Oh... C'est...une très bonne idée Hermione, dit-elle, la déception clairement discernable dans sa voix.

\- Oui, c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur, et qui est important, je veux lui accorder du temps et de l'énergie. Avoir un enfant n'est pas du tout dans nos projets actuels. Un jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

Tout le long du repas, Hermione surprit des regards insistants de la part de Molly. Celle-ci détournait le regard à chaque fois mais la jeune femme devinait aisément que l'annonce qu'elle avait faite n'était pas du tout du goût de la matriarche. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train d'ourdir un complot pour la faire tomber enceinte malgré elle. Elle écarta cette idée rapidement. Molly n'était pas comme cela, elle tenait à avoir des petits enfants, mais elle n'en n'était pas rendue à ce point-là. Enfin, la jeune femme l'espérait.

Hermione claqua la porte de chez elle à l'instant où le tonnerre se mettait à gronder. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur Londres et seules les lueurs des lampadaires trouaient l'obscurité de cette nuit d'encre. Elle n'aurait pas pu distinguer la forme des immeubles ou des arbres qui l'entourait, même si elle y avait fait attention. Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien et ne se repérait qu'à la force de l'habitude.

C'en était trop ! Trop pour elle, pour leur couple et leur avenir. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle soupçonnait Ron d'être un peu moins honnête avec elle qu'avant, mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte d'une paranoïa de sa part. Elle était tellement prise par son travail et ses autres multiples activités qu'elle s'était progressivement éloignée de son fiancé. La voix de Ron résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Lavande, _Lavande_, ce simple nom la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle, entre toutes, était celle qu'il avait choisi pour la tromper. C'était misérable. Elle était misérable. Toute sa vie était misérable.

Elle était trempée comme une soupe, n'ayant nulle part où aller et ne voulant surtout parler à personne. Elle sentait les grosses gouttes de la pluie s'écraser sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes et les lavant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait plus que cela pour retrouver ses esprits. Même si personne ne le lui disait franchement, elle savait que son entourage ne comprenait pas bien les raisons de son choix. Ron était son ami, mais il avait bien peu en commun avec elle, même elle s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Enfin. c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à présent. Maintenant qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait une liaison avec Lavande Brown depuis plusieurs mois, elle se mettait à douter de tout. L'avait-il jamais aimée ? Etait-ce de l'hypocrisie ? De la manipulation ? Toute sa vie venait de s'effondrer en quelques secondes. En seulement deux petits mots. _Lavande Brown_.

Un instant, elle envisagea de se rendre chez Ginny et Harry, au square Grimmaurd mais elle y renonça bien vite. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas maintenant, et surtout pas à eux. Et puis, il était bien trop tard pour arriver ainsi à l'improviste chez eux. Minuit venait de sonner et les rues de Londres étaient totalement désertes.

C'est alors qu'elle songea à une autre personne. C'était incongru, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle lui paraissait être une bonne solution. Il était souvent debout à des heures avancées de la nuit donc elle ne le dérangerait pas, il ne connaissait ni Ron ni Lavande donc elle n'aurait pas trop d'explications à donner, et surtout, il le lui avait proposé quelques temps auparavant. Ivre de colère et de chagrin, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. N'ayant aucune idée du numéro de téléphone de Dudley, elle tapota machinalement le combiné jusqu'à ce qu'une tonalité se fasse entendre. Elle ne prit aucune précaution, bien certaines de ne pas être vue par un quelconque moldu. La voix légèrement métallique s'éleva du combiné :

\- Dudley Dursley, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour. Euh... Bonsoir Dudley. C'est... Hermione. Est-ce que je te dérange ?

\- Hermione ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une voix étrange.

\- C'est que... Je peux venir te voir, s'il te plaît ? Je ne vais pas bien et j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide.

\- Quoi ? Mais rien de grave, j'espère.

\- Non, non. Mais, est ce que je peux venir te voir ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis à Londres, mais en transplanant je peux être là immédiatement.

\- Immédiat... ? Bon d'accord. Je t'attends. Tu sais où j'habite ?

\- Oui, quand j'ai t'ai cherché pour t'envoyer une lettre, j'ai trouvé ton adresse.

Il lui demanda une dernière fois si elle allait bien, mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Il allait falloir qu'elle se concentre profondément si elle ne voulait pas risquer de se désartibuler en transplanant, il ne fallait pas qu'un de ses collègues du ministère vienne l'aider et la trouve dans cet état.

Sans même prendre la peine de sortir de la cabine téléphonique, Hermione se prépara à transplaner. Elle mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais elle y parvint finalement. Elle se retrouva alors dans une petite banlieue calme du Surrey. Des alignements de maisons s'étendaient à perte de vue et la lumière de la pleine lune lui permettait de s'orienter. L'orage qui s'abattait sur Londres n'avait pas atteint Little Wigging.

Seule la maison qui lui faisait face était éclairée et Hermione sut qu'elle était arrivée à bon port. A peine eut-elle signalé sa présence que la porte s'ouvrit sur Dudley, en bras de chemises et la regardant d'un air assez préoccupé. En entrant dans la maison, un miroir était accroché au mur en face d'elle, ce qui lui fit immédiatement comprendre ce qui l'avait interpellé. En plus de son coup de téléphone inattendu, elle avait une tête à faire peur, ses cheveux n'étaient qu'une masse frisée et dégoulinante, ses yeux étaient rougis et elle ne portait qu'un pull fin, trempé lui aussi. Pouvait-elle plus ressembler à un cliché que cela ?

Il la guida vers le salon, qui, sans être immense avait l'avantage de sembler confortable. Un canapé, un fauteuil et une table basse devant une télévision constituait le principal aménagement du lieu. Une table avec quelques chaises étaient visibles un peu plus loin. Un ordinateur portable en veille était posé dessus.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- J'étais en train de travailler, mais ce n'était rien d'urgent. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je t'ai parlé de Ron, mon fiancé ?

\- Oui, je crois que je l'ai aperçu une fois. Il était venu chercher Harry dans une voiture volante.

\- Oh... Euh oui, c'est vrai. C'est bien lui. Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps, et il m'a avoué ce soir qu'il voyait une autre femme.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça change, mais oui. C'est une ancienne camarade de Poudlard avec qui il avait déjà eu une histoire lorsque nous étions étudiants. Il a décidé de remettre le couvert.

\- Quel idiot. Il ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

\- Si tu le dis, j'ai été assez bête pour ne rien voir.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa, rapidement rompu par Dudley qui lui demanda :

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je crois que tu en as bien besoin.

\- Oui. Quelque chose de fort, si tu as.

\- Oui, je devrais avoir ce qu'il faut.

Il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Hermione pouvait entendre le bruit des placards qui s'ouvraient, le tintement des verres qu'il utilisait et ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'étrangeté de la situation.

Elle débarquait en pleine nuit chez lui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, pour pleurer sur son infortune. Dudley était célibataire, elle en pleine détresse et de l'alcool fort était en train d'entrer en jeu. C'était le dernier moment pour se ressaisir et être raisonnable. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de l'être ce soir ?

Dudley vint dans le salon, un petit plateau supportant une bouteille de whisky, un bol de glaçons et deux verres. C'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son trouble alors qu'il lui versait une portion du liquide mordoré dans un verre. D'un coup d'œil interrogateur, il lui demanda si elle souhaitait un glaçon et elle acquiesça. La brûlure du breuvage lui arracha une grimace mais cela lui faisait du bien. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle ressentait quelque chose, elle avait enfin réussi à percer cette encombrante enveloppe de coton qui l'étouffait depuis que Ron lui avait parlé. Il lui semblait qu'elle était enfin plus lucide, que quelque chose rattachait son corps et son esprit.

\- Bon, tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? Demanda Dudley d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Ce fut comme un barrage qui se rompait. Hermione commença à parler, d'abord hésitante puis de plus en plus librement. Elle sentait que ça lui faisait un bien fou de parler, sans être interrompue ou sans devoir surveiller ses propos. Dudley ne la jugeait pas, et prenait juste le temps de l'écouter. Habituellement, c'était elle qui tenait ce rôle pour ses amis, mais elle en avait assez. C'était à son tour, et Dudley l'avait bien compris.

A mesure que le temps passait, elle abordait des sujets totalement différents, sautant parfois du coq à l'âne sans raison apparente. Son esprit habituellement si organisé s'était mis en pause, ne laissant s'exprimer que son cœur. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle parlait, mais les quelques gorgées d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé plus tôt commencèrent à lui monter à la tête.

Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée semblait plus brillant et elle sentait que ses joues commençaient à lui chauffer un peu. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé tout en continuant à parler.

Soudain, alors qu'elle racontait certains des événements de la guerre, la prise de conscience la faucha comme une lame aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Ron l'avait trahie. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, tous les dangers qu'ils avaient affronté, il avait osé lui faire cela. Ses larmes qui s'étaient taries reprirent de plus belle, brûlantes sur ses joues et destructrices. Les sanglots lui bloquèrent la respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela.

Elle sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer. Elle n'avait pas vu Dudley se lever et l'approcher, tant les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager mais son étreinte était trop déterminée. Et au fond, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Intrinsèquement.

Alors elle se laissa aller, le laissant lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il était là pour elle, seulement pour elle. Elle avait besoin de tendresse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Soudain, elle le sentit qui s'éloignait un peu mais elle ne voulait pas que cette étreinte se termine. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant lui demanda une autorisation silencieuse. Il était proche, dangereusement proche et elle sentit sa lèvre se poser sur les siennes. Dudley mettait toute la douceur du monde dans ce baiser. C'était inattendu, mais agréable. Définitivement.

Il approfondit le baiser, devenant plus exigeant, plus possessif. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, dans une caresse qui brisa ses derniers scrupules. Il brisa quelques instants le baiser, pour reprendre son souffle en posant son front sur le sien. Il ne voulait pas rompre le contact et c'est elle qui revint vers lui, réclamant un autre baiser.

Elle se sentait bien, à sa place avec lui et lorsqu'il commença à la pousser doucement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, vibrante de désir et d'attente. Elle sentit le poids de son corps au-dessus d'elle et la fin de la soirée se fondit dans un brouillard de plaisir.

C'était mal, elle le savait, mais n'y pensait plus. Son corps avait pris le contrôle et son esprit n'était plus qu'une somme de pensées incohérentes et contradictoires.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut un peu plus tard. Une petite pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée lui indiqua qu'elle avait dormi trois heures et que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Remettant progressivement en ordre ses pensées et ses souvenirs de la veille, elle se sentit horriblement mal. Ron, Dudley, Lavande, Ginny, elle les avait tous trahis, sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle nota distraitement qu'elle était seule et qu'une couverture avait été jetée sur elle. Elle était douce et chaude, ses affaires étaient soigneusement déposées sur le dossier du canapé, le lieu du crime.

Une soudaine envie pressante l'obligea à se lever et chercher la salle de bain à tâtons. Elle tenait la couverture drapée autour d'elle comme une toge et après quelques essais infructueux, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La lumière vive lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et grimaça devant l'horreur qui lui faisait face. La pluie de la veille, sa soirée avec Dudley et la nuit sur le canapé avaient laissé ses cheveux dans un état désastreux.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller correctement et décida de partir. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était une erreur, à mettre sur le compte de la tristesse, de la colère, qu'importe, mais elle ne devait pas se reproduire. Elle allait partir d'ici et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle repasserait discrètement chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires et irait au ministère. Il était fréquent qu'elle arrive avant tout le monde et aucun de ses collègues ne s'étonnerait de la voir à une heure aussi matinale. Oui, c'était définitivement un bon plan.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dudley. Lui aussi avait les cheveux décoiffés et la regardait d'un air surpris :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà réveillée. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Un thé, un café ?

\- Oh non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Je... Je vais y aller, si ça ne te déranges pas. Merci pour m'avoir écoutée et... désolée pour le désagrément.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'était plutôt agréable.

\- Oh, si tu le dis... Enfin, oui, bien sûr, c'était très agréable. Mais je suis terriblement en retard, je dois vraiment y aller.

\- A cinq heures du matin, tu es retard ? Ton employeur est un esclavagiste.

En surprenant le sourire en coin qu'il avant en disant cela, Hermione comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour se rattraper, tant elle était gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de mensonge.

\- Je dois passer chez moi récupérer quelques affaires, c'est tout.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Dudley l'interrompit une dernière fois :

\- Hermione, je pense que tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur tes épaules. Il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait sur elle que la couverture qu'elle avait en se réveillant. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolée. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de ma part de m'enfuir comme ça alors que tu m'as accueillie aussi généreusement. L'offre du thé tient toujours ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine et Hermione, tout en regardant Dudley commencer à préparer un en-cas, sombra dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Ron et Dudley. Ron l'aurait-il accueillie ainsi, aussi gentiment et à une heure aussi impromptue. Aurait-il été si attentif et prévenant ? Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Dudley ?

Malheureusement, à chaque fois, la réponse n'était pas à l'avantage de son fiancé, qui même si elle l'aimait, n'était pas toujours à la hauteur. Il la considérait comme acquise, oubliant de faire ces efforts quotidiens qui auraient pu lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours. Dans sa tête, il allait se marier avec Hermione, aurait des enfants avec Hermione et vieillirait avec Hermione. Aucun obstacle ne se dressait sur cet avenir écrit d'avance.

En voyant Dudley se mouvoir dans la cuisine, Hermione se surprit à imaginer un tout autre destin.


	2. L'heure du choix

**Chapitre 2: L'heure du choix**

Après la mémorable soirée qui s'était achevée chez Dudley, Hermione s'était retrouvée dans une situation un peu perturbante. Officiellement, elle était toujours en couple avec Ron, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne voyait plus que ses défauts, les petites choses qui l'énervaient au quotidien mais sur lesquelles elle passait habituellement l'éponge. Il lui fallut quelques jours avant de se résoudre à prendre une décision définitive.

Un soir, alors qu'elle transplanait chez elle, elle trouva Ron dans le salon, avachi sur le canapé, l'air totalement absorbé par la télévision qui lui faisait face et ce fut trop pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là, fiancée puis certainement épouse de cet homme qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour elle et qui l'avait trompée. Elle eut vaguement envie de lui crier dessus, dans une imitation qu'elle pensait crédible de ces sitcoms qu'elle regardait enfant, mais elle décida finalement de garder le silence. Sans drame ni cri, elle partirait.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre commune, elle saisit son sac de perle qu'elle avait toujours gardé depuis leur cavale lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes et y rangea méthodiquement toutes ses possessions. Le sort d'extension indétectable était toujours aussi puissant et elle put y placer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sans un au revoir ni explication, elle quitta l'appartement et glissa ses clés dans la boites aux lettres pour s'éviter la tentation de revenir. Ron n'avait rien remarqué, habitué qu'il était à ses nombreux allers et retours, et il n'avait rien dit.

Enfin revenue dans la rue, Hermione respira profondément, se sentant étrangement libérée comme si un poids venait de disparaitre de ses épaules. Elle venait de mettre fin à une relation qui ne la satisfaisait plus et devenait maintenant libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Dans un dernier excès de loyauté, elle griffonna un mot à l'attention de Ron pour lui expliquer les raisons de son départ et le caractère irrévocable de celui-ci. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle risquait de s'aliéner une partie du monde sorcier qui voyait dans leur idylle le parfait exemple de conte de fée. Les deux combattants qui tombent amoureux au milieu du champ de bataille et prêts à rebâtir un monde nouveau sur les ruines de la dictature de Voldemort. Cette jolie histoire avait abondamment été exploitée par les journaux et ni Ron ni elle n'avaient tenté de les faire taire. Tout n'était pas exact mais il fallait redonner espoir à la population sorcière et si leur histoire devait aider, alors ils n'avaient pas vu de raison de s'y opposer. Elle avait suffisamment vu les difficultés de Kingsley Shacklebolt pour maintenir une relative sérénité au sortir de la guerre pour ne pas vouloir rajouter du drame supplémentaire.

La famille Weasley aussi aurait aussi sûrement du mal à accepter cette séparation. Molly la considérait déjà comme sa fille et Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà commencé à planifier le mariage et peut être même les petits-enfants. Arthur , bien qu'il était plus discret que son épouse, comptait aussi sur elle et devoir les décevoir lui crevait le cœur. Elle avait grandi avec eux et elle craignait qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pour cette histoire, peut être même qu'ils refuseraient de lui parler encore ? C'était un risque à prendre se disait-elle, mais cela lui faisait mal de s'imaginer une vie sans la présence de cette bande de joyeux rouquins, de Molly et Arthur qui étaient presque des parents d'adoption pour elle.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle constata que sa séparation d'avec Ron ne l'avait pas autant affectée qu'elle ne le pensait. Naturellement, il y avait eu une période difficile au cours de laquelle elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été sur le point de transplaner pour retourner dans leur ancien appartement et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée. Mais à chaque fois, la voix de Ron se faisait entendre dans sa tête. Lavande. Lavande Brown. Le seul souvenir de cette scène épouvantable avait le pouvoir de la faire revenir à la réalité. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et cette rupture avait été un choix mûrement réfléchi.

Sans surprise, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques temps avant d'entamer une relation plus suivie avec Dudley. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils avaient commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent, les conversations entre eux étant interminables. Il la faisait rire, elle l'impressionnait, il l'admirait, elle le comprenait. Petit à petit, une sorte de routine s'était installée sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose vraiment aborder le sujet. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de qualifier leur relation ? De mettre une étiquette sur une histoire qui n'en n'était qu'à ses balbutiements ? Progressivement, ils apprenaient à se découvrir, à voir au-delà de la façade sociale que chacun arborait dans le monde. C'était une période incertaine où la séduction jouait pleinement son rôle, mais où les véritables personnalités commençaient à faire leur apparition.

Hermione découvrait chez Dudley un homme qui s'était construit sans véritable repère, obligé de s'éduquer à lui-même à cause de l'absence de véritables figures d'autorité parentales. Elle se rendait compte des ravages que la guerre avait causé chez lui, mais aussi de la résilience dont il avait été capable. Trouver le moyen de tirer une expérience positive de ce qu'il avait vécu et de s'en servir de socle pour bâtir sa vie était un sujet constant d'admiration de sa part.

Dudley, quant à lui, se rendait compte de la force de la jeune femme qui avait décidé d'entrer dans sa vie. Sa volonté, son sens de la justice, et bien sûr son intelligence lui faisait même parfois un peu peur. Il lui arrivait parfois, dans le silence de la nuit, de se demander pourquoi la brillante et admirée Hermione Granger l'avait choisi lui. C'était une question qu'il n'osait lui poser, de peur de mettre un terme à cette histoire incroyable. C'était comme si tous les efforts, tout le travail qu'il avait accompli depuis son retour dans la vie moldue étaient soudainement couronnés de succès. Alors qu'il le savait, la vie ne fonctionnait pas ainsi normalement. Ce devait être un rêve, un merveilleux rêve, mais voué à disparaitre le jour où Hermione se rendrait compte de son erreur. En attendant, il était bien déterminé à savourer chaque journée passée en sa compagnie.

Cette étrange période était aussi faite d'une multitude de moments agréables, où chacun découvrait un peu plus l'autre. Ainsi, Hermione avait découvert la passion de Dudley pour les échecs. Alors qu'elle avait vu pendant toute son adolescence Harry et Ron disputer des parties acharnés, elle n'avait jamais réussi à réellement s'y intéresser. Tandis qu'avec Dudley, le jeu lui semblait bien plus intelligible, comme si elle parvenait à en comprendre les subtilités et les stratégies sous-jacentes. Le fait que les pièces restaient immobiles et ne s'entretuaient pas l'aidait certainement beaucoup aussi à maintenir sa concentration. Dudley lui expliqua, un soir alors qu'ils bavardaient de tout et de rien dans son salon, qu'il avait commencé à y jouer au cours de la guerre. Pour assurer leur protection, l'Ordre du Phénix les changeaient régulièrement de cachette et de protecteurs. La plupart du temps, ils étaient dans de vieilles maisons abandonnées et il avait un jour trouvé un échiquier. Le sorcier chargé de sa sécurité lui en avait enseigné les bases et quelques stratégies. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau déplacés, il avait emporté le plateau et s'était mis à jouer seul pour tromper l'ennui. En entendant cela, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, car ces journées d'angoisse et d'attente interminables avaient dû être un véritable enfer pour les Dursley. Finalement, à la fin de la guerre, il s'était rendu dans un véritable club et avait réalisé que ses longues parties solitaires avaient porté leurs fruits et qu'il était devenu un joueur honorable.

Hermione avait longuement hésité avant d'annoncer cette nouvelle relation à Harry. Elle savait qu'il devait être l'un des premiers à être mis au courant car l'information se répandrait rapidement et qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant un temps, elle avait envisagé de passer par l'intermédiaire de Ginny mais avait finalement renoncé. Non ! Harry était son ami et elle devait l'affronter par elle-même. Si elle trouvait les bons mots, il comprendrait, elle en était certaine.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry se montrait très protecteur vis à vis d'elle et l'annonce de sa rupture avec Ron l'avait ébranlé. Il s'était retrouvé dans une situation qu'il appréhendait depuis longtemps selon des confidences que Ginny lui avait faites. Il était écartelé entre sa loyauté envers Hermione et son amitié profonde avec Ron. Hermione savait très bien qu'Harry l'aimait profondément, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus entre lui et Ron qu'avec elle. Elle n'en était pas jalouse, elle en avait conscience et elle était triste pour Harry qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Mais là, il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus important. Les raisons que Dudley lui avait données lorsqu'il avait refusé de revoir Harry étaient malheureusement toujours d'actualité et apprendre qu'elle avait maintenant une liaison avec lui allait être très difficile à lui faire accepter.

Elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté en invitant Ginny et lui chez elle. Seuls, sans témoin, elle pourrait lui annoncer cette nouvelle et Ginny pourrait peut-être être là pour le calmer si les choses allaient un peu trop loin. La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée venait de résonner, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Ses deux amis se tenaient devant elle, et elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle venait de franchir le dernier pas et qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Harry ! Ginny ! Je suis contente de vous voir. Venez entrez et mettez-vous à l'aise !

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix sonnait faux. Ses deux invités échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien. Hermione se gifla mentalement, s'obligeant à se calmer pour retrouver une attitude normale. A son grand soulagement, elle finit par retrouver son calme et la suite de la soirée se déroula plus facilement.

Malheureusement, c'était ce qu'elle s'imaginait car ce fut finalement Ginny qui passa aux questions la première :

\- Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser le contraire.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air préoccupée. Et puis, avec ta rupture récente, je me demandais si...

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est donc qu'il y a bien quelque chose ?

Voyant que ses tentatives de fuite ne la mèneraient nulle part, Hermione finit par se lancer :

\- En fait, oui. Je vois quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? Et que vous êtes ensemble ? Je veux tout savoir Hermione. Tout !"

Devant l'avalanche de questions que Ginny posait, Hermione leva les mains pour la calmer. Elle était secrètement impressionnée, car la jeune femme les avait enchainées à la vitesse d'une mitraillette sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois.

\- Alors, non tu ne le connais pas, mais tu en as entendu parler. Harry, lui le connait. Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques mois, mais je ne suis réellement avec lui que depuis un mois.

\- Moi ? Je le connais, mais pas Ginny ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle connait tous mes amis. Intervint Harry.

\- Si, je t'assure qu'elle ne l'a jamais rencontré.

\- Allez Hermione ! Arrête de jouer aux devinettes et dis-moi qui c'est ! Ginny trépignait comme une gamine sur sa chaise alors qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- C'est Dudley. Finit-elle par expirer dans un souffle.

\- Dudley ? Dudley Dursley ?

\- Oui, ton cousin.

Un silence pesant s'abattit brutalement sur le salon. Harry la fixait, il avait brutalement blanchi et son visage n'exprimait rien. Ginny, quant à elle ne disait plus rien, elle craignait certainement une explosion du caractère volcanique de son fiancé. Hermione attendait seulement le déclenchement de l'orage, mais rien ne venait, empirant encore son angoisse.

\- Harry... Tenta-t-elle.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Dudley est un... Je n'ai même pas les mots. Il a fait de mon enfance un enfer, il me déteste. Il déteste la magie et c'est une brute. Pourquoi tu me fais cela ?

\- Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je suis désolée que tu le prennes contre toi. Ça n'a rien à voir, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous... êtes dégoutants ! Tu me dégoutes !

\- Harry ! Ecoute Hermione, elle a sûrement des bonnes raisons de faire ça. Ecoute-la.

Harry s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la porte à grands pas, Ginny sur les talons qui tentait de le retenir. Elle y parvint finalement alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. Brutalement, Harry finit par se retourner et fixa Hermione de son regard vert si particulier.

\- D'accord. Je t'écoute, mais tu vas devoir être convaincante. Vas-y !

\- Je... Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques mois pour parler de...toi. Finalement, j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai découvert une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre, nous avons beaucoup parlé. Un jour, Ron... Il m'a annoncé qu'il me trompait et je suis allée trouver refuge chez Dudley. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était devenu important dans ma vie.

\- Alors tu as rompu avec Ron parce que tu avais une liaison avec Dudley ? Mais c'est de pire en pire. Comment peux-tu faire ça à Ron ?

\- Non, j'ai rompu avec lui avant d'envisager de faire quelque chose avec Dudley.

\- Je ne te crois pas Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire une chose pareille.

Il se retourna et quitta l'appartement. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Ginny le suivit peu après, après avoir remercié Hermione pour le repas. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, celle-ci s'effondra en larmes. Comme elle l'avait prévu, son ami l'avait très mal pris et malgré toutes ses précautions, il risquait de lui en vouloir pendant longtemps. Tristement, elle débarrassa la table et rangea la cuisine. Faire ces taches comme une moldue lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les mots violents que son ami venait de lui jeter à la figure.

Elle pensa d'abord transplaner pour rejoindre Dudley mais décida finalement de rester chez elle. Après tout, s'il avait refusé de revoir Harry, c'était justement pour éviter une scène pareille et si elle lui disait ce qui était arrivé, il lui reprocherait sûrement d'avoir quand même parlé. Innocemment, elle s'était imaginée que son ami ne le prendrait pas aussi mal, mais jamais elle ne s'était aussi lourdement trompée. Elle décida alors de rester chez elle, seule, pour digérer l'affreuse scène qui venait de se dérouler et peut être trouver une solution pour rattraper les choses.

Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps. En effet, le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle venait enfin de trouver le sommeil après une nuit agitée, la sonnette de la porte résonna dans l'appartement. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et par reflexe saisit sa baguette. Parfaitement immobile, elle écoutait attentivement, prête à réagir au moindre signe de danger. Les secondes s'écoulaient, une tension palpable régnant dans l'appartement et Hermione entendant distinctement les battements affolés de son cœur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva silencieusement et sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Son année de cavale lui avait fait acquérir d'excellents réflexes et une discrétion à toute épreuve. D'un informulé, elle lança un sort permettant de voir à travers le bois de la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit échapper un hoquet de surprise. Harry se tenait là, l'air penaud, et attendait visiblement qu'elle vienne. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de décider de lui ouvrir.

\- Hermione, je suis content de te voir. J'avais peur que tu sois chez... ailleurs.

\- Oui, je pensais aller chez Dudley mais j'ai décidé de rester ici. Il n'a pas à subir tes sautes d'humeur.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione. J'ai dit des choses horribles, mais c'était à cause de la surprise. Tu n'as pas idée de l'enfer qu'il m'a fait subir, lui et ses parents. Alors apprendre que tu le connais et que tu envisages une... relation avec lui, c'est un peu difficile à avaler. Tu comprends ?

\- Je n'envisage pas d'avoir une relation avec lui.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est parfait alors !

\- J'en ai déjà une. Nous nous voyons régulièrement et il a beaucoup changé. Enfin, je ne le connaissais pas pendant votre enfance, mais il regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'assure. Et aujourd'hui, il n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu m'as décrit.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Nous avons beaucoup parlé. De cette période, de la guerre, et de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Il a compris beaucoup de choses. Il a honte de ce qu'il t'a fait, au point de ne pas oser venir t'en parler lui-même. Il sait que tu lui en veux, et il trouve cette colère suffisamment légitime pour que tu refuses de lui pardonner.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Oui. Et il n'appréciera sûrement pas que je te le répète, mais je crois que c'est nécessaire que tu le saches.

A ces mots, Harry ne sut que répondre. Hermione avait raison et jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Dudley, mais ce qu'elle en disait lui donnait véritablement l'impression qu'il avait changé.

\- Tu ne vas pas renoncer à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Je suis ton amie Harry et je veux que nous le restions le plus longtemps possible. Mais pour cela il va falloir que tu acceptes le fait qu'il est devenu une personne importante dans ma vie. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec lui, ni même de le revoir si tu ne le veux pas. Mais ne me demande pas de renoncer à lui. S'il te plait.

\- Dans ces conditions, ça me va. Mais enfin Hermione... Toi et Dudley ? Rien que de l'imaginer...

La grimace éloquente qu'il fit rire Hermione de rire. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, tout en se mettant à rire et pleurer en même temps. Elle avait eu tellement peur que Harry l'oblige à faire un choix que toute la tension de la nuit se libéra d'un coup.

Le moment le plus difficile pour elle était passé et prévenir tout le reste de son entourage serait maintenant d'une simplicité enfantine.

\- Et Ron ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais ça ne sera pas un problème.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas être content d'apprendre que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Peu importe. Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais rester nonne toute ma vie, non ?

Hermione brûlait d'envie de lui expliquer les causes exactes de leur séparation mais elle s'en empêcha au dernier moment. Cela n'avait pas d'importance et elle ne voulait pas entâcher la puissante amitié qui liait Harry et Ron. Elle savait qu'un jour, elle risquait de regretter d'avoir gardé le silence, mais après tout, à quoi bon ? Néanmoins, cela lui laissait quelques atouts dans sa manche si Ron venait un jour se plaindre du nouveau compagnon d'Hermione. C'est lui qui avait commencé, non ?

Un dimanche matin, un rayon de soleil tira Dudley de son sommeil. Ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux de la chambre la veille et celle-ci était donc baignée de lumière. Ravalant un soupir, il se leva pour aller les refermer car, si lui était réveillé, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui était toujours profondément endormie.

Le soleil jouait avec ses boucles mordorées, tandis que son visage était parfaitement serein. Dudley en profita pour la détailler dans son sommeil. Elle qui, dans la journée, avait toujours l'air dynamique et partante pour accomplir des dizaines de projets, était pour le moment parfaitement calme. Lorsqu'elle était éveillée, c'étaient ses yeux qui captaient toute l'attention, tant ils semblaient intelligents et pétillants. Il ne pouvait détourner son attention d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts. Mais le tableau qui s'offrait à lui lui tira un sourire. Hermione était entortillée dans les draps qu'elle lui avait sûrement volés durant la nuit et sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Soudain, un froncement de sourcils lui fit croire qu'elle allait se réveiller à son tour, il se détourna donc pour refermer les rideaux avant qu'elle ne soit réellement dérangée. Le bruit que les anneaux firent sur la tringle en métal lui fit à nouveau réagir. Finalement, elle se retrouva et replongea dans son profond sommeil.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit pour se recoucher, Dudley aperçu la baguette qu'Hermione avait posée sur sa table de chevet. Jamais Harry ne l'avait laissée ainsi sans surveillance et jamais il n'avait pu la toucher. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Risquait-il quelque chose à toucher ainsi un objet magique ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que ce serait pour lui un simple bâton de bois ?

Il avait déjà vu les pouvoirs qu'une baguette pouvait avoir et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet anodin. En plus, ses parents l'avaient élevé dans la peur de tout ce qui se rattachait au monde la magie et ses expériences précédentes avec celui-ci avaient toutes été très douloureuses pour lui.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement tentant... Hermione la manipulait sans problème et elle ne semblait pas si dangereuse que cela. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire et à la saisir. Ce n'était rien et mu par une envie irrépressible, il sentit ses jambes commencer à s'avancer, son bras se tendre vers la table de chevet et sa main s'ouvrir pour saisir l'artefact magique.

Au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois doux du manche, il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en la relâchant aussitôt. Que s'était-il passé ? Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était... surprenant.

\- Dudley ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien ! Je ne fais rien du tout. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. ! Répondit le jeune homme précipitamment.

Mais le regard scrutateur d'Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de commencer à se justifier. Il se posa sur la table de chevet, mais celle-ci était vide.

\- Ma baguette ! Où est-elle ! S'écria Hermione d'une voix paniquée.

\- Elle... elle est là. Dit Dudley en indiquant le sol. Hermione plongea pour la récupérer et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. L'instant de terreur qu'elle venait de vivre fit monter sa voix dans les aiguës quand elle commença à l'interroger.

\- C'est toi qui l'a faite tomber ? Que fais-tu de ce côté du lit d'abord ?

\- Je... Dudley ne savait commencer et se mit à bafouiller. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir et décida de lui avouer toute la vérité. Je m'étais levé pour fermer les rideaux et en revenant, j'ai vu ta baguette. J'ai voulu la toucher pour... voir ce que ça faisait. Quand tu t'es réveillée, tu m'as surpris et je l'ai faite tomber.

\- Tu voulais la toucher ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Pour savoir ce que ça faisait, je crois.

\- Et donc ? Demanda-t-elle, la colère ayant laissé la place à la curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai senti quelque chose, mais c'était difficilement descriptible. Ca ne faisait pas mal, ni quoique ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas un bout de bois normal, ça j'en suis sûr.

\- Encore heureux. Répondit-elle en riant. Soudain, elle prit un air un peu plus sérieux Mais c'est intéressant. Est-ce que tu accepterais de te prêter à une petite expérience ?

\- Je ne sais pas. A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'attendre, tu devrais la reprendre et me dire plus précisément ce que tu ressens.

\- Si tu veux. Tu me promets que je ne risque rien ?

\- Tu allais le faire alors que je dormais. Où est la différence ?

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il en souriant.

Hermione lui tendit la guette et malgré une seconde d'hésitation, Dudley finit par la saisir. Hermione vit un frisson le parcourir au moment où il la toucha mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment douloureux. Inquiète face à son silence, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien :

\- Hum oui. C'est vraiment une sensation très étrange. Un peu comme si... elle vibrait sans bouger. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une sorte d'entité qui a une volonté propre à l'intérieur.

\- Tu dois sentir les vibrations magiques. Et est-ce que tu peux l'agiter un peu. NON ! Pas vers moi ! Plutôt vers le vide, on ne sait jamais.

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien de plus. Je devrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment très étrange, tu sais ? Normalement, tu ne devrais rien sentir. Lorsque j'ai eu ma baguette avant d'aller à Poudlard, mes parents ont voulu la toucher aussi mais ils n'ont rien sentis. Ils sont moldus donc c'est normal.

\- Mais je le suis aussi.

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est étrange. Peut-être que tu as quelques traces de magie en toi. Après tout, tu as des sorciers dans ta famille, donc c'est peut être possible. Tu n'en as pas suffisamment pour la maitriser et lancer des sorts mais tu peux quand même entrer dans une sorte de résonnance avec ma baguette.

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce domaine, mais la théorie concernant la magie fondamentale est un domaine passionnant. Si je croise Mr Ollivander, je lui poserai quelques questions. C'est le spécialiste des baguettes magiques en Grande Bretagne. Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de Dudley.

Finalement, Dudley rendit sa baguette à Hermione qui la reposa soigneusement sur sa table de chevet et ils finirent par se lever. Une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée les attendait et Hermione comptait bien profiter d'une de ces premières journées estivales pour bronzer un peu dans le jardin.

Ron, entama une relation avec Lavande, mais celle-ci, comme la première fois, s'acheva rapidement. Un soir, Ron était venu pour tenter de reconquérir Hermione mais essuya un échec cuisant. Hermione était satisfaite de son choix et ne voulait surtout pas revenir en arrière. Suite à cela, Ron enchaina les petites-amies, mais elles ne le restaient jamais bien longtemps. Si son statut d'ancien héros de guerre lui assurait une certaine popularité, celle-ci n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il parvienne à conserver ses conquêtes.

Un jour, alors qu'Hermione et Ginny discutaient de choses diverses, le sujet fut abordé par Ginny. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'Hermione pensait de cette frénésie amoureuse de Ron. A ces mots, les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment réfléchi à cette question. Ron et elle étaient séparés, ils n'avaient plus de comptes à se rendre et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait dû avoir un avis sur la question. Elle était heureuse avec Dudley et la vie amoureuse de Ron ne la concernait plus. La détaillant comme si elle cherchait à découvrir un secret, Ginny lui posa la question fatidique :

\- Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Ron ? Ca été si brutal, personne ne s'y attendait, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus et que je n'étais pas celle qui lui convenait non plus, alors pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ?

\- Tu en es sûre ? Je veux dire... Tu t'es mise en couple avec Dudley très peu de temps après...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'aurais rompu avec Ron pour Dudley ? Ce n'est pas du tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Explique-moi alors.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble pendant la guerre puis lorsque les choses se sont calmées, nous n'avons rien changé parce que c'était...confortable. Mais finalement, nous avons voulu découvrir de nouvelles choses.

\- C'est peut-être ton avis, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de Ron.

\- Tu trouves ? Pourtant, il profite abondamment de son célibat.

\- Non Hermione. Il n'aime pas être seul, tu lui manques et il t'aime encore, je t'assure. Si tu lui dis un jour que tu veux te remettre avec lui, il acceptera immédiatement.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais même si c'est le cas, je ne le lui dirai pas car je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien avec Dudley et je n'ai aucune intention de retenter quoique ce soit avec Ron.

Le regard peu convaincu de Ginny lui donna envie de soupirer. La jeune femme était un peu trop perspicace et avait deviné qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas salir sans raison la réputation de Ron.

Malgré l'incompréhension de certaines personnes de son entourage, voir même leur réprobation, Hermione ne regretta pas un seul jour son choix. Naturellement, il arrivait qu'il y ait des conflits ou des tensions, notamment à cause du fossé qui séparait leurs deux mondes, mais chacun y mettait du sien pour aplanir les difficultés.

Les relations entre Harry et Dudley ne furent jamais au beau fixe, et ils se contentaient généralement de s'éviter. Lorsque pour une raison impérative, ils se trouvaient dans l'obligation de se côtoyer, ils le faisaient en faisant en sorte de garder les choses civiles. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Hermione se rendit bien vite compte que son meilleur ami et son compagnon n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre et elle faisait en sorte de limiter les occasions aux cours desquelles ils devaient se voir.

Au bout de plusieurs mois et malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione dut finalement s'avouer vaincue face à la résistance du monde sorcier. La reconnaissance des traumatismes des moldus n'était pas une priorité pour le ministère et son nom n'était pas suffisant pour faire changer les mentalités. Les sorciers continuaient à vivre dans leur monde en évitant au maximum de s'impliquer dans le monde moldu, ce que le projet d'Hermione recommandait. Elle décida de cesser cette lutte à la propre demande de Dudley qui se désespérait de la voir se battre contre des moulins. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'épuisait et que lui seul pouvait la convaincre d'arrêter, comme c'était lui qui avait été à l'origine de cette idée folle.

Ses parents à elle avaient relativement bien accueilli le jeune homme. Après avoir appris à le connaitre, la mère d'Hermione l'avait adopté et son père le respectait. Il fallut plus de temps avant que les parents de Dudley n'acceptent Hermione dans leur famille, mais ses origines moldues avaient, pour une fois, été un atout décisif.

Leur vie commune, qui avait commencé de façon étrange, était maintenant acceptée par tous. Hermione était bien devenue un pont entre deux mondes.

**FIN**


End file.
